Paige VS Quote (SquirrelKidd)
Paige VS Quote (SquirrelKidd) 'is a fifth episode of the first season of Bon's What If? Death Battles. It features Paige from Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared against from the SquirrelKidd Youtube channel. Paige VS Quote Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Description ''Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared vs. SquirrelKidd! Can the Psychotic Notepad take out the KFC Loving Quote? Let's find out! Interlude Wiz: There he been many different powers throughout fiction, but these two summon characters to 'fight' for them. '''Boomstick: Paige, the singing-psychotic notepad. Wiz: And Quote, the blue Kirby who really loves KFC. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyses their weapons, amour and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Paige Wiz: June 19th, an ordinary day for the group of of friends known as Henry, Robin, and Manny. Boomstick: ...It was, until this note pad called Paige started sing about 'creativity'. Paige: What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative. Manny: How do you get da idea? Paige: I just try to think, creatively. Wiz: She continued to sing about 'being creative'. Boomstick: With things like oranges with silly faces. Wiz: However, as she continued to sing her song, it became quite known to the listener that Paige may not be the nice note pad she appears as... Boomstick: I don't get why everyone thinks Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared is scary, I mean, it looks innocent enough. Wiz: Wait what? You haven't watched it yet?! Boomstick: Well, yeah, why would I watch something intended for five year olds? Wiz: If we want to do this battle, we have to watch the videos these characters are from, just go watch it. Boomstick: Urrg, fine. One watching of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, later. Boomstick: What. The actual. Fuck. Was that. Wiz: It was Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared, that's literally the only the way I could put it. Boomstick: Paige can do some creepy shit, she can manipulate reality, and can move freely, even though she is just a fucking sketchpad! Wiz: And that is her greatest weakness, her being a sketch pad, meaning she is very frail. But she was able to put the three friends in a trance of 'creativty', is able to change the world around her, and has a paint brush that litterally summons paint from the sky. Boomstick: Just remember, at the end of the day, no matter how creepy DHMIS is, that green, isn't a creative colour. Paige: Woah there friend you might need to slow down. Quote Boomstick: Quote was a robot that was determined to stop an island from being enslaved by the Doct-''' Wiz: Ehhh, wrong Quote Boomstick, were talking about the one made by Youtuber SquirellKidd. ''This ''Quote is a blue-kirby like creature, with the unique ability to summon characters to fight for him, protect him, or just use them as meat shields. '''Boomstick: Speaking of meat shields, he can also summons clones that look exactly like the real thing, just with really fucking weird faces. Wiz: His main weapons are his paint brush and paint can. two objects that let him summon any character he wants, some characters he summons more then others, examples of these are are Mario and Ness. Boomstick: It is also able to give others their upgraded form, such as Super Sonic! ''' Wiz: He is also able to do many other things, like using the paint can as a cannon. And when you cover the paint can on top of someone...let's just say it won't end well for you. '''Boomstick: Yeah, because who ever he covers, get's a massive power boost! With the exception of gettin paint all over you, I bloody hate when that happens. And he can also shoot characters out of the can. Now that I think of it, this guy seems unstoppable, summoning anything! Wiz: However, he does have two crucial weaknesses, his stupidy, and his love for KFC Chicken. He we all absouletly ape-shit whenever KFC is around, and once went on a killing spree just because someone knocked it over. Boomstick: DAMN! So, at the end of the day, this Quote guy is like Uncle Granpa except he's actually funny.﻿ ''' (cues* The Ending to Sonic vs. Quote*) Fight It was a peaceful summer night on the day of June 19th, inside a bright, colourful house, there was three friends that were going to bed. Henry (Red Guy): Alright guys, it's getting late, we don't want to miss are chicken picnic tommorow. Robin (Bird): Yes, let's go. Manny (Yellow Guy): Good night! As they walked up the stairs, a blue creature came crashing through the ceiling. His name was Quote, and he ran into the kitchen after hearing the word chicken. As he was in the kitchen, he started scavagin the fridge, he continued throwing out various foods out of the kitchen, until he heard a voice from behind him... Paige: What's your favourite idea? Mine is being creative. Quote: Huh? Paige: I just try to think, creativley. Quote readided his paint brush. '''FIGHT! Paige: Now when you look at this organge, tell me please, what do you see? Quote: I see a punk! He summoned Zero to slice the orange in half. Paige: Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face! Suddenly, the orange came back with a face. Paige: Walking along, and smiling at me! The orange sprouted legs and kicked Zero into obvilion. Quote was shocked, and then the orange kicked him away, but... It wasn't actullay Quote! It was one of his clones, he then appeared from behind and summoned Eren from AoT to slice off Paige's front page, but she seems unharmed. Paige: So, take a look at my hair, I use my hair to express my self. Suddenly, four strands of her 'hair' came out and grabbed Quote's arms and legs. But Eren sliced off the hair, Paige then grabbed Eren with her hair and sent him flying out a window. She then pointed to that same window and said - Paige: Now when you look at the clouds in the sky, don't you find them exciting? Quote: Ah hell nah! Paige: C'mon, take another look? Quote: Yeah, I can see a punk! Paige: No, you can see a hat! Suddenly a giant hat fell down on top of him, he summoned Human Torch from the Fantastic Four to burn the hat. Paige: And you can also see a cat! Suddenly, a furcious tiger came and started clawing at Quote, but Quote kicked it away. Paige: And you cane see a man with a baseball bat! Then, a baseball team came outta nowhere and started attacking Quote, Quote then summoned Silver the Hedgehog to use his Pyschic Powers to throw away the team. Silver: It's no use! Quote was getting fustrated now, he jumped up and kicked Paige away, and summoned Vegeta and..... Vegeta: GALLICK GUN, FIRE! Vegeta shot his Gallick Gun sending Paige into a wall, but she got up and seemed barely phazed. Paige: You can also see a dog! Suddenly, a cute puppy was summoned, and walked off, Quote was confused, until the puppy came back and was chasing the Tiger from earlier, the Tiger started to claw at Quote, while the dog bit, until Dovakihn hopped out from his nearby Paint Can and screamed 'FUS RU DAH' sending the tiger and puppy flying. Paige: You can see a frog, and you can see a ladder, leaning on a log. Then, a frog and a ladder leaning on a log appeared, the frog jumped on the logs, causing the ladder and logs to tumble over and hit Quote. Paige: I think you're getting the hang of it now, using your minds to have a good time. Quote made a face that looked like he didn't care, in a cartoonish way, and pulled out a giant bucket of KFC, he was about to dig in but Paige said.... Paige: Woah there friend you might need to slow down... A black stream of Paint came over Quote's chicken, covering it completely in black paint. Quote started to twitch, his favourite food....destroyed.... Quote: GAHHHHHHHHHH! He summoned Freddy Kruger in rage. Freddy Kruger: YOU'RE COMING TO MY WORLD BITCH! Then, Freddy teleported both him and Paige to the nightmare world..... 3 Minutes Later Paige teleported back on top of the kitchen high-top, where she had a bloody cake in her hand. She could not see where Quote was gone, so she wandered around until she went into the living room and saw a bunch of characters partying - Quote being one of them, as Quote (who was burrowing into KFC chicken at the time) saw Paige, he ran up to her and summoned Issac from Golden Sun to shoot a giant Golden Hand at her which sent her back into the kitchen, where she landed on the table. Quote ran in. Paige: Here's another good tip, on how to be a creavitve wiztick, go and collect some leaves and sticks, and arrange them into your favourite colour. Like Red, Blue, and Green, but Green is not a creative colour. Suddenly, the words Red, Blue, and Green, made out of sticks came flying full force at Quote which sent him into a nearbye wall, and when the word green hit him, a huge letter X hit him that sent him crashing into the wall. Quote has had enough. Paige :There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativtey flow. Quote summoned a Yoshi that he jumped on and began to ride. Paige: Listen to your heart! A giant heart appeared in front of Quote and his Yoshi, but he summoned Llyod Irrving to cut through it. Paige: Listen to the rain! Suddenly, a giant rain cloud appeared on top of them, but he summoned Sub-Zero to freeze the rain. Paige: Listen to the voice in your brain! A giant brain appeared, but Quote turned Sub-Zero into a blue koopa shell for Yoshi to eat and sprout wings to fly over the brain. He then landed on the same table Paige was on. He summoned Cut Man. Paige: C'mon guy's let's get creat- (*sound effect of paper being cut*) .... The friends went down stairs to see their living room nealry destroyed. They went into the kitchen. Henry: Oh no, our note pade has been cut in half, looks like we can't draw or write anything today.... K.O Quote's patry continued on a truck while Henry put the two halves of Paige in the Trash Can/Bin Results Boomstick: ....shut up, we don't know either. Wiz: Quote had nearly every possible advantage over Paige, even insanity, he was also stronger, faster, and more durable. And let's not forget the fact that whatever Paige threw at him, his characters could counter it. Boomstick: Paige may have lost, but you should still ''cut ''her some slack Wiz: The winner is Quote Trivia *The full list of characters summoned by Quote in order was: *Zero (Mega Man X Series) *Eren Jaegar (Attack on Titan) *Human Torch (Fantasic Four Comics) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Dovakihn (Skyrim) *Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm Street Series) *Issac (Golden Sun) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island Series) *Llyod Irrving (Tales of Symphonia) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Series) *and Cut Man (Mega Man Series) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles